


Sometimes, You Remember

by Erebeus



Series: Drarry Discord Drabbles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco/OC (not by choice), Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Forced Amnesia (aka Obliviation), M/M, Murder, Obsessed Stalkers, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:22:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27195752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erebeus/pseuds/Erebeus
Summary: In the dead of the night, in the dead's domain, sometimes you remember a past aflame.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Discord Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985300
Comments: 20
Kudos: 33





	Sometimes, You Remember

**Author's Note:**

> This one's for the Drarry Discord's October Drabble Challenge. Prompt: In the Dead of the Night. Word Count: 333. Inspiration: [_La Terre vue du ciel_ by Armand Amar](https://open.spotify.com/track/7yKTaYTUszBERr1y8g637a)  
> Thanks so much to Mx_Maneater for hosting this, and to everyone who participated!

Sometimes you remember. Like whispers in a dream and sunsets on thin clouds and the emerald ring under your floorboards, it comes: a feeling, a _knowing_ , of what you’ve done, of what you’ve forgotten, of _what has happened_.

Theodore always laughs. _Silly husband mine_. _Would I keep anything_ really _important from you?_ You demur. Course not. Theodore _loves_ you. Black lashes, thin hips, promises forever—that much you do remember. You don’t need, don’t _want_ anything else.

But, at night in the dead’s domain, your past comes calling—flowing whispers and trailing mists, billowing lace curtains and reflecting round glasses—and you answer.

 _Just a glass of water_ , you think and you’re out of Theodore’s arms. Long halls, tall windows and you’re drifting like moonlight. Cold floors, soft breaths, and you can’t feel your heartbeat. _A glass of water_ , and you’re in the ballroom. A mirror, and there’s a man behind you.

 _Draco,_ his lips say. You put a hand against his in the mirror. _I love you_. You remember. A boy in a robe shop, a broom over fire. A wand shared, blood spilt. A child’s laugh and a disownment’s pain. Fights and kisses and tender hearts and a love to transcend death. TV and takeout and a wedding aisle and and and…he starts fading. _Don’t leave me again!_ Your heart cries. Happiness. Fidelity. Protection. And a stalker, a kidnapping. Screams, sacrifices and a knife to the chest; a grief so deep, so _much_ , and his dead body, your dead heart; cold metal around your wrists, and _I only love him_ and—“Draco, darling?”— _Obliviate_ and he’s gone. _Harry’s gone_.

“Draco?”

Heels click on marble. You turn. There it stands—a two-legged monster, with black curls for horns and dark desires for wings. Glass shatters.

You scream: body, mind, soul. It pauses, chuckles. “You remember, do you?” A swish of heavy fabric, bony fingers around your neck, Theodore’s cold ash wand at your temple. “Let’s fix that.”

Green eyes, messy hair, sometimes you remember a past fair.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Come say hi to me at [my tumblr](https://erebeus-roxy.tumblr.com/)! If want more of my angsty 2nd POV try [When It's All Over]()  
> PS. if you want to imagine harry as not dead, i actually wrote this piece as harry being stuck in the mirror, doomed to see draco remember and forget over and over again, but it didn't work itself into the drabble sooo. idk if that helps any lolllll <3


End file.
